


gay rights rule da world

by badillac



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Fluff, Humor, Probably ooc, chatfic, hey the plot in this is nearly nonexistent. its just a bunch of fun chatfic drabbles, i Guess? im not funny so i mean i'll do my best, i dont know how to tag this lol, i havent written a chatfic in a year this is stupid, ill add more later, just a warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26336596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badillac/pseuds/badillac
Summary: Adora: Ia M Good I am Fine PhoneWorkAdora: Yoou Liedwildcat: fix her quickcool jock: Adora killed tragicallyPerfuma: we’ll miss her every daySparkles: damn that sucks. sorry to adora but i’m built different----in which GSA is comprised of a bunch of idiots. also adora doesn't have a complete understanding on how phones work.
Relationships: Adora/Catra/Glimmer (She-Ra), Bow & Catra (She-Ra), Bow & Sea Hawk (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Catra & Scorpia (She-Ra), Double Trouble & Entrapta (She-Ra), Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra), they're all friends whatwver you'll see
Comments: 17
Kudos: 82





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Adora doesn't know how to use her phone, introductions are made, Double Trouble is evil.

**Bow** **_has added_ ** **Catra, Adora,** **_and 6 others to a groupchat._ **

**Bow:** hello dear friends!! 

**Catra:** what.

**Scorpia:** Hi bow!!

**Bow:** hi scorpia!

**Glimmer:** what is this for??

**Bow:** thot i would make a gc for all the GSA kids!! solidarity timesfor all of us

**Perfuma:** oh that’s a really good idea!

**Bow:** right?!?

**Glimmer:** ohhh good job bow this rocks

**Adora:** What Going On

**Catra:** ah fuck bow you added adora she doesn’t know how to use her phone

**Adora:** A

**Scorpia:** She types like my mom

**Bow:** i am well aware of how incompetent with technology adora is. however she is the president of the GSA club so,

**Glimmer:** so who all is in here

**Glimmer:** we should probably all introduce ourselves just in case someone doesn’t know

**Double Trouble** : and that is my cue here i am to make my dramatic introduction. 

**Double Trouble:** my name is double trouble. i am a sophomore. my pronouns are they/them. i am the nonned binary villain of your dreams.

**Catra:** good intro DT

**Double Trouble:** thank you.

**Scorpia** : Very dramatic!! 10/10!

**Scorpia:** My name is scorpia, my pronouns are she/her, im a big lesbian, and i do a sports!!

**Scorpia:** OH also i am a senior :D

**Catra** **_has changed_ ** **Scorpia’s** **_name to_ ** **cool jock**

**Perfuma:** is that an insult or

**Catra:** i’m scared of you so. no it is not! i l*ve my best friend scorpia!

**cool jock:** Hey i love you too catra!

**Perfuma:** why did you censor love

**Catra:** i’ve never shown an emotion in my life imm not about to start now

**Perfuma:** fair enough

**Perfuma:** anyways. my name is perfuma, my pronouns are she/her, im lesbiab, a junior and also ur friendly neighborhood dealer

**cool jock:** :D

**Entrapta:** oh crazy a groupchat

**Entrapta:** what’s up

**Bow:** hi entrapta!!

**Double Trouble:** hello fellow nonned binary.

**Entrapta:** do i have to introduce myself. i have never been perceived i Do not plan to Start now

**Bow:** all we need is pronouns

**Entrapta:** fair enough. my Pronouns are they/she/he

**Adora:** En Traprta

**Entrapta:** is she ok

**Catra:** communication

**Glimmer:** she’s not good at using her phone i think she’s asking for help

**Adora:** Help

**Entrapta:** oh lol ok. does she have B lunch i’ll be over in a minute

**Bow:** she is distressed

**Bow:** where are sea hawk n mermista??? i added them 😢

**Catra:** seahawk has lunch detention for committing arson. i think mermista does too

**Perfuma:** damn what a power couple

**cool jock:** Couple goals

**Glimmer:** they do this like once a fucking month. how have they not been expelled

**Bow:** i’m pretty sure they bribe princ. hordak. that’s my only guess

**Entrapta:** they do

**Catra:** oh fuck that’s right your principal’s assistant this year

**Entrapta:** i hate it

**Catra:** rip dude

**Double Trouble:** you did convince him to request for a bigger theatre budget though. there are advantages to that.

**Entrapta:** True

**Entrapta:** i fixed adora’s Problem. she had the display size set really high

**Bow:** yeah i never looked at her phone before this and it was like. comically large

**Catra:** that is fucked up

**Perfuma:** can she type like a normal person now

**Adora:** hello

**cool jock:** Oh dear god there she is

**Adora:** thank you entrapta

**Entrapta:** i also Turned off her autocaps

**Adora:** yeah how do i turn those back on

**Catra:** you don’t

**Glimmer:** yeah it’s just stuck like that forever. it’s a permanent change

**Adora:** mother fucker

**Adora:** my name adora. my pronouns are she/they i am a lesbian and the school’s lead quarterback and senior and president of the world

**Bow:** i don’t think that’s true but i dont know enough about the world to dispute it

**Bow:** hey i havent introduced myself yet!! my name is bow, i use he/they pronouns, im a senior, and the co-president of the world!

**Bow:** its your turn glimmer

**Glimmer:** ah damn ok

**Glimmer:** my name is glimmer, my pronouns are she/her, im bi sexual, im a senior, and i am going to kill god out of spite.

**Catra** **_has changed_ ** **Glimmer’s** **_name to_ ** **Sparkles**

**Sparkles:** oh? oh yeah? oh yeah motherfucker? im gonna kill you

**Sparkles** **_has change_ ** **d Catra’s** **_name to_ ** **wildcat**

**wildcat:** you are dead to me. that’s not a joke

**Sparkles:** whatever dude just introduce yourself

**wildcat:** fuck you i do what i want

**wildcat:** anyways

**Bow:** discourse in the GSA fandom

**wildcat:** my name is catra, my pronouns are she/he, im a lesbians, im a senior, and i know how to kill glimmer

**Sparkles:** little baby. little dumb baby. bleeh

**wildcat:** bro. bro

**Perfuma:** chill you two. take a deep breath. all is good you guys

**cool jock:** What she said!!

**wildcat:** whatever im chill i’m good

**Sparkles:** im evil now

**Double Trouble:** love to be evil. love being evil.

**wildcat:** you’re a sophomore youre a baby

**Double Trouble:** i am crying.

**Adora:** Be Nice

**Entrapta:** ah fuck she turned it back. hold on

**Adora:** Ia M Good I am Fine PhoneWork

**Adora:** Yoou Lied

**wildcat:** fix her quick

**cool jock:** Adora killed tragically

**Perfuma:** we’ll miss her every day

**Sparkles:** damn that sucks. sorry to adora but i’m built different ****

**wildcat:** shut up oh my god

**Bow:** just to be clear this is the longest glimmer has gone without making a typo. she’s trying to make a good first impression don’t let her fool you

**Sparkles:** ill kill yuo


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sea hawk and mermista make an appearance, perfuma makes a move, bow and sea hawk are bros

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for formatting change in this one im trying to decide which looks better and i am indecisive, babey!

**Sea Hawk** **_has changed the groupchat name to_ ** **ARSON LOVERS**

**Sea Hawk** **_has changed their name to_ ** **fireman**

**fireman:** HELLO MY FRIENDS!!

**Mermista:** hey whats good

**wildcat:** i appreciate the groupchat name

**fireman:** THANK YOU

**Bow:** hi sea hawk!

**Bow:** sorry u guys got lunchdetention

**Mermista:** its all good. i see we missed a fun time

**fireman:** ONLY NOW DO I REGRET SETTING THAT TRASH CAN ON FIRE

**Sparkles:** it was a trashcan this time?

**Mermista:** yeah but it was like empty it wouldn’t have done anything

**cool jock:** Ok but you do realize it was still on fire. You do realize that right

**Mermista:** ok sure whatever

**fireman:** MY LOVE

**fireman:** MY DEAR

**Mermista:** what

**fireman:** I DON’T REMEMBER WHAT I WAS GOING TO SAY!

**Mermista:** thats ok babe

**Mermista:** youre doing great

**wildcat:** eww hetties

**fireman:** BOTH OF US ARE BISEXUAL!

**wildcat:** youre so right im so sorry

**fireman:** IT IS ALRIGHT FRIEND….

**Mermista:** hey bow do you need me and sea hawk to do introductions

**Bow:** yeah go ahead! i’m not sure if DT has met you two yet

**Mermista:** ok my name is mermista, my pronouns are she/her, im a junior and im captain of the swim team

**fireman:** HELLO!! MY NAME IS SEA HAWK (OR OSPREY) I USE HE/THEY AND I AM BI SEXUAL AND NON BINARY AND I AM AN ARSONIST

**Double Trouble:** the nonned binary army grows stronger by the second.

**Entrapta:** too strong For even god to handle

**fireman:** YEEAAA ADVENTURE 

**Mermista:** hes making friends

**Adora:** hi sea hawk hi mermista

**Mermista:** oh shit did we get adora to fix her phone

**Entrapta:** _ I  _ did that i did the work

**Adora:** they won’t let me turn on auto capitalization

**Mermista:** it’s for the best adora

**Adora:** :[

**wildcat:** pack it up wverybody she learned about emoticons we gotta go home now

**Sparkles:** i doubt she learned how to do it emoticons are just a thing

**Adora:** no entrapta showed me

**Adora:** thank you entrapta

**Entrapta:** no problemo please Do not break it again

**Adora:** i won’t

**Bow:** she will

**Bow:** i’ll fix it next time

**Adora:** your confidence in me grows stronger i see

**wildcat:** it’s all good adora it’s not ur fault ur phones display settings were all kinds of fucked up

**Adora:** thank U

**cool jock:** Aren’t you guys in class

**Perfuma:** yeah lunch is definitely over for you guys rn

**Adora:** i am sneaking

**wildcat:** i’m in mrs. tossa’s class. she don’t care

**Bow:** i am also in mrs. tossa’s class. the other one

**cool jock:** Ahh fair enough

**Perfuma:** haha losers i dont have any classes after lunch

**cool jock:** Me neither!

**Perfuma:** do u want to go get lunch with me

**cool jock:** Me??

**cool jock:** Yeah!! Sure! I’m down!

**wildcat:** three separate affirmations

**Adora:** have fun also you should get me fries if you go somewhere that has fries

**Perfuma:** No❤️

**Adora:** dude

**Mermista:** fucked up evil perfuma moments

**wildcat:** don’t you get free fries from razz’s diner

**Adora:** not anymore

**wildcat:** oh

**Sparkles:** you ate all of my fries at lunch what do you MEAN

**Adora:** those arent good fries i’m a growing woman

**Sparkles:** if they arent good why did you EAT THEM

**Adora:** listen thats all in the past its doesnt matter anymore 

**Sparkles:** if the football doesn’t give you a concussion i will

**fireman:** VIOLENCE

**Double Trouble:** discourse in the lunch fandom.

**Bow:** discourse in the lunch fandom

**Bow:** ah dang you got to it before i did

**Double Trouble:** evil always wins

**wildcat:** why are you evil

**wildcat:** ur literally a sweet baby ive seen you around melog 

**Double Trouble:** stop im evil. im bad i go grroouuaag

**wildcat:** dude.

**Sparkles:** be nice to them!!

**wildcat:** i AM this is me being nice

**Double Trouble:** that is true. this is just his default

**Adora:** catra will say shes going to bash your skull in but he just means he appreciates you

**wildcat:** ok this is slander at this point

**wildcat:** i have a reputation to uphold!

**Sparkles:** with who. literally with who

**Mermista:** melog

**wildcat:** melog already knows im cool shut up

**Bow:** ok but to be fair catra is objectively the coolest one out of all of us

**wildcat:** THANK you

**Bow:** but she is also the babiest

**wildcat:** you are on THIN ICE

**fireman:** GET HIS ASS CATRA!

**Bow:** sea hawk what the heck man i thought we were besties

**fireman:** I APOLOGIZE OF COURSE WE ARE

**Bow:** i love u buddy

**fireman:** I LOVE YOU TOO MY FRIEND

**Adora:** i love friendship

**Double Trouble:** polar opposites.

**Adora:** we’re still friends though right

**Double Trouble:**

**Double Trouble:** yeah sure

  
**Adora:** thank god

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so can u tell that i am nonbinary. also can u tell which character is my favorite


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a little bit o' plot for the soul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey im not proud of this chapter at all but whatever! i dont know how to do plot :')

**_Best Friends Squad!!!_ **

**bowboy:** hey do we have everything set for first GSA meeting

**glim:** we should

**Adora:** yeah we do

**Adora:** can i sit this one out

**bowboy:** you are the president of the club adora

**Adora:** okay butw hat if i don’t want to

**glim:** what is this about?

**Adora:** nothing

**Adora:** i just want to sit this one out that is all

**bowboy:** ahhh

**bowboy:** it’s about catra isn’t it

**glim:** awe adora

**Adora:** ok so what

**Adora:** i haven’t talked to her in like two years i think it’s reasonable

**Adora:** and also the last time we talked to each other she said and i quote “i never want to fucking see you again”

**bowboy:** ok but u should still try to at least be in thesame vicinity as her

**glim:** also everyone else will be there! don’t let catra jeopardize having fun with friends time

**Adora:** okay i guess

**Adora:** i’ll go i’ll just be really super grumpy about it

**bowboy:** we wouldn’t expect anything less

\--

**_ARSON LOVERS_ **

**Double Trouble:** sooo where is GSA being held?

**Bow:** oh dang sorry

**Bow:** it’s in the cafeteria! 

**Bow:** we’ve got snacks here everybody hurry up

**Entrapta:** oh i am On my WAY

**Entrapta:** now hold on A second

**Sparkles:** the snacks are tiny

**Entrapta:** OK thank you

**Perfuma:** priorities

\--

**_Private DM -_ ** **Catra > Adora**

**Catra:** hey

**Catra:** what’s up w you

**Catra:** u don’t look great

**Adora:** i’m good

**Adora:** thanks though

**Catra:** bro i’ve known u for like our entire lives ur not good

**Adora:** we haven’t talked to each other in two years, catra.

**Adora:** you might not be as great at reading me as you thought you were anymore

**Catra:** shit. okay

**Catra:** i guess that makes sense

**Catra:** at least i’m trying to talk to you now 

**Adora:** i know

**Adora:** not right now, though

**Catra:** okay.

\--

**_ARSON LOVERS_ **

**Mermista:** catra and adora look like they are about to kill each other

**Bow:** this is a common occurance! please do not mention it

**Sparkles:** yeah this is just how we live

**Mermista:** ah… fair enough

**fireman:** WHY KILL EACH OTHER WHEN YOU CAN SING TOGETHER

**Mermista:** please fucking do not

**Mermista:** someone arrest their ass i cant do it again i cant

**Bow:** i’m sorry seahawk i gotta do it

**fireman:** I UNDERSTAND BROTHER. 

**Bow:** i’mgonna cry

**Sparkles:** what the fuck is wrong with you guys

**Sparkles:** we are all in the same room as each other come on

**Bow:** it’s so i don’t have to see the betrayal in sea hawk’s eyes 

**fireman:** ITS MORE DRAMATIC THIS WAY!

**Mermista:** let them be dumb glimmer

**Sparkles:** alright fair enough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow my cringe twitter account @tubecreature nothing i ever say there makes sense and is bad


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> adora has a gamer moment, glimmer is violent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ive said it before i will say it again i do not know what i am doing. thanks for reading

**_ARSON LOVERS_ **

**Bow:** first GSA meeting went really well!! we’ll see all of you guys next week :)

**Double Trouble:** the snacks rocked. 10/10

**Entrapta:** you literally ate All of them

**Double Trouble:** yes but i left you the tiny ones.

**Entrapta:** you did do that

**Entrapta:** the nonned binary Crew will stay together. for now

**fireman:** OHH I HAVE A CREW NOW….

**Double Trouble:** no you do not

**fireman:** CAPTAIN SEA HAWK AND THEIR CREW OF NON BINARY ARSONISTS

**Double Trouble:** well.

**Double Trouble:** alright maybe that rocks.

**Entrapta:** cause Problems on purpose

**wildcat:** this is terrifying

**wildcat:** i don’t think the world would survive any of you

**fireman:** HOHOHO

**Adora:** pog moments

**Sparkles:** hey sorry repeat that for me adora

**Adora:** pog moments

**Bow:** oh my god

**Mermista:** POG MOMENTS

**cool jock:** She’s learning. Oh god

**Adora:** pog is a good word guys

**wildcat:** well

**Adora:** poggers!

**Sparkles:** i’m going to start fucking crying

**Perfuma:** adora bringing several teenagers to the brink of a breakdown with the use of one singular funny word

**Adora:** i’ve said pog before several times

**Adora:** i think i said it like at least five times during the meeting

**Bow:** are you sure though

**wildcat:** oh no she totally did

**Sparkles:** oh man.

**Bow:** we’re bad friends!!!! :((

**Adora:** no you’re not do not do this over the word pogger

**Bow:** we blatantly ignored you though! !!

**Adora:** no you didn’t your brain just blocked out the word pogger because human brains aren’t meant to comprehend that word

**Mermista:** adora’s right. the word poggers was never meant to be shown to the public. and yet we did it anyways

**fireman:** MY LOVE WHAT DOES POGGERS MEAN

**Mermista:** you are literally the only one out of all of us who regularly watches twitch streamers

**fireman:** YES?

**Mermista:** ok. alright. i’m omw

**fireman:** OKAY!

**wildcat:** he knows what poggers means

**Mermista:** yeah

**cool jock:** Well.

**wildcat:** alright!

**Double Trouble:** can i get some hearts in the chat for loooove

**Entrapta:** no

**wildcat:** yeah no sorry dawg

**Double Trouble:** aight.

**Bow:** drama in the arson lovers fandom….

**Sparkles:** bow baby what does that even mean

**Bow:** drama in the fandom

**wildcat:** it is pretty self explanatory glitter

**Sparkles:** you KNOW thats not my name. you KNOW

**wildcat:** oh holy fuckjng shit hold on a second

**cool jock:** Uh oh.

**wildcat** **_has changed_ ** **Sparkle’s** **_name to_ ** **confetti**

**confetti:** YOU ARE A RAT

**confetti:** YOU ARE A BUG AND I WILL STOMP YOU UNTIL YOU ARE A BROWN SPOT ON THE TILE

**wildcat:** hohohoho

**wildcat:** got em again 

**cool jock:** Your hubris will end you one day

**cool jock:** That’s not a threat or anything just a premonition

**wildcat:** i know and i am prepared for it

**confetti:** i know where you live mother fucker. that’s not a joke.

**wildcat:** come get me idiot

**Adora:** the girls are fighting

**Bow:** oh god the girls are fighting

**Bow:** adora they’re going to kill

**Adora:** no it’s fine

**Bow:** ADORA

**Adora:** they’re good everything’s chill

**Bow:** HELLO???

**Perfuma:** this is probably the only time i’ll excuse figuring out problems through violence

**Bow:** you’re laughing. my girlfriend is going to die and you’re laughing

**confetti:** bow you’re supposed to be on my side 

**Bow:** no of course yes ma’am

**wildcat:** WHIPPEDDDD

**confetti:** shut up dude i’m literally on my way to your car

**wildcat:** i can’t tell if you’re kididng and that scares me

**wildcat:** oh my god she’s not kidding

**wildcat:** oh my god oh m

**Adora:** target neutralized 

**Bow:** target neutralized…

**cool jock:** Catra is canonically dead now

**Adora:** well

**Adora:** guess we all move on with our lives 

**wildcat:** I LIVED BITCH

**confetti:** she locked her doors i can’t get in

**confetti:** [ _ warcriminal.jpeg _ ](https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/750563996658171998/753421284146151424/Illustration6.png)

**Bow:** are you two done yet

**Bow:** adora wants to go to razz’s diner

**confetti:** ugh fine

**wildcat:** i live another day. fools

**confetti:** not for long idiot

**Adora:** stop trying to kill let’s go i’m so hungry

**confetti:** i’m omw

**wildcat:** the coward's walk of shame

**cool jock:** Catra you locked your doors first

**wildcat:** okay but i’m cool so it doesn't count 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my twitter is @ tubecreature you know da drill. also watch wayneradiotv's chulip vods. they fuckin rock


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> trans people have powers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whats up! sorry this is super late and also shorter than usual but. i have several classes. do not expect things from me i will let you down

**_ARSON LOVERS_ **

**wildcat:** hey idiots

**wildcat:** do any of you have AP chemistry

**cool jock:** Nope

**Mermista:** no

**confetti:** i do not

**confetti:** adora does though

**wildcat:** aaauuugh

**Adora:** wow

**wildcat:** adora give me the answers. all of them

**Adora:** sorry champ

**wildcat:** this sucks

**Bow:** adora be nice

**Bow:** i gave you the world history assignment answers you gotta pass it on

**Adora:** mother fucker

**Adora:** fine

**wildcat:** YEAH bow you rock

**Bow:** :D!

**Adora:** i don’t have class next hour meet me at the library

**wildcat:** i have class next hour

**Adora:** and

**wildcat:** alright

**Bow:** problem solved!

**confetti:** for now

**cool jock:** For now

**cool jock:** Same brain!

**confetti:** me and scorpia are the only ones who understand consequences

**cool jock:** Truth!

**Perfuma:** trans gang wya

**Adora:** every where.

**Bow:** everywhere….

**Perfuma:** that sounds right

**Mermista:** yeah im a non-sentient being that can be everywhere at once because of my trans powers so what?

**fireman:** I LOVE MY CRYPTID WIFE SOMUCH!!! SO MUCH!

**Mermista:** thank u sea hawk i love u too

**fireman:** :DDDD

**Bow:** love ALWAYS wins

**confetti:** you two are the only mfs in this house i respect

**Bow:** babe :’(

**confetti:** and you. don’t worry

**Bow:** :)

**Adora:** ???

**confetti:** yes and you

**wildcat:** what about me

**confetti:**

**confetti:** well.

**wildcat:** i see how it is

**confetti:** sorry but you are a blight on my existence

**wildcat:** that is my life goal!

**cool jock:** Catra lives out of spite and disdain

**wildcat:** what she said

**Perfuma:** we know, catra

**wildcat:** im angry

**Perfuma:** we know.

**Adora:** library

**wildcat:** oh yeah i forgot. omw

**confetti:** on standby for when things get violent

**Adora:** they won’t

**confetti:** you say that

**Adora:** they won’t!

**wildcat:** ive never been violent in my life

**confetti:** sigh. alright

**Mermista:** have fun you crazy kids

**wildcat:** bro shut up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> love you


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> attempts at a plot, sea hawk betrays, entrapta says 'sloppy.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey i dont like the plot part of this but i had fun writing the funnies. enjoy!

**_Private DM -_ ** **Catra > Adora**

**Catra:** hey.

**Adora:** hey???

**Adora:** we’re sitting across from each other you know that right

**Catra:** yeah

**Catra:** i’m just bad at saying things with my mouth

**Adora:** ok?

**Catra:** so i’m gonna say it here

**Adora:** i am listening

**Catra:** i’m sorry for how shit went down.

**Catra:** i was selfish and dumb as hell and i didn’t know how to handle you leaving

**Catra:** no, you didnt leave, sorry. i just didnt know how to handle you not being there

**Catra:** i know its not an excuse or anything but i just wanted you to know im sorry and i missed you a lot

**Adora:** wow you got a lot better at apologizing

**Adora:** ok don’t look at me like that i’m sorry

**Adora:** give me a second

**Adora:** first of all thank you for saying sorry. and i missed you too a lot

**Adora:** what you said hurt me a lot but i think i understood it a long time ago

**Adora:** and neither of us were in a good place. i havent been mad at you for what happened for a long time.

**Catra:** do u think we could try to be friends again

**Adora:** of course catra

**Adora:** but also we both have classes in like 10 minutes and you haven’t done shit so please just copy the answers from my paper

**Catra:** aw nice thank you

**\---**

**ARSON LOVERS**

**fireman:** HI!!!!

**Bow:** hey sea hawk!

**fireman:** SEA HAWK’S TRICK

**Bow:** whuh?

**fireman** **_has changed_ ** **Bow’s** **_name to_ ** **FOOL**

**FOOL:** hey!! rude!

**confetti:** sea hawk why

**fireman:** EVIL!!!!

**Double Trouble:** i’m teaching them cool things.

**fireman:** DOUBLE CROSS!

**fireman** **_has changed_ ** **Double Trouble’s** **_name to_ ** **FOOL(2)**

**FOOL(2):** no! you have betrayed me!

**FOOL:** sea hawk… i thought we were friends…

**FOOL:** buddy…

**fireman:** OH. OH IM FEELING GUILT.

**Mermista:** why did you turn him evil you know they have too much love in their heart

**FOOL(2)** : i have...goofed, as the kids say.

**wildcat:** you are the kids

**wildcat:** loool sophomore

**confetti:** get their ass

**FOOL(2)** : hey i’ll cry, actually.

**cool jock:** Be nice!

**FOOL(2):** thank you scorpia.

**cool jock** **_has changed_ ** **FOOL(2)’s** **_name to_ ** **Baby**

**Baby:** ok. well. alright.

**Baby:** this is it every body. good bye!

**wildcat:** theyre fine theyre just going to vocal

**Baby:** stop that.

**Perfuma:** girlfriend committing atrocities and crimes

**cool jock:** :D

**wildcat:** hey hold on?

**wildcat:** hey girlfriend? you said girlfriend?

**Perfuma:** oh whoops

**Entrapta:** damn scorpia Getting that sloppy?

**cool jock:** HELLO?

**wildcat:** stop you cant say sloppy you. dont ever do that ever

**Entrapta:** i dont Know what it means. sounds funny though huh?

**Perfuma:** i hate how this went actually

**Adora:** hey con grats you two

**confetti:** yeah that rules!!

**FOOL:** my best friend has game!!!!

**fireman:** YOUR BEST FRIEND?

**FOOL:** you literally betrayed me sea hawk

**fireman:** :(

**Mermista:** now look what you did! you made them sad!

**FOOL:** sigh. where are you guys.

**Mermista:** detention where else

**FOOL:** thats what i thought. omw

**Mermista:** anyways congrats perfuma n scorpia i have 20 extra dollars now

**cool jock:** You put bets on my love life?

**Mermista:** on perfuma’s actually, but yeah

**wildcat:** oh yeah i bet on your love life

**cool jock:** I love my friends

**wildcat:** i mean yeah obviously

**Perfuma:** how much money did you make

**wildcat:** lost 20 dollars

**Mermista:** ohh wow. what a coincidence. wonder how that correlates. idiot

**wildcat:** i hate you so bad

**confetti:** be violent! kill! i wanna see someone BLEED!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love u. please comment


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> trauma moments and more arson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this and am posting this at 1:30 am this is fucked up

**ARSON LOVERS**

**Adora:** what’s up every body having a bruh moment

**Perfuma:** adora we call that trauma remember?

**Adora:** ahh yeah. that.

**cool jock:** Trauma? More like taking just the hugest L

**Perfuma:** love please

**wildcat:** the opposite of a pog moment

**Perfuma:** hey are you three alright. genuinely

**wildcat:** man i wish

**Adora:** shared trauma gang rule the world

**cool jock:** Freaking poggers

**FOOL:** adora don’t you have a meeting w netossa sometime this week

**Adora:** ...LOL!!!

**Adora:** hey anyways. you guys seen any cool minion memes lately.

**wildcat:** shut the fuck up dawg minion memes?

**Adora:** yeah they’re funny

**confetti:** no they are not

**Adora:** yes they are are you kidding me

**Adora:** imagine looking at a picture at this little round yellow fuck saying “i hate my husband and i LOVE wine” and not thinking it’s funny

**Perfuma:** adora the woman who made that is an alcoholic

**Adora:** ok so am i whats so special about her

**wildcat:** ADORA???

**Adora:** jokes jokes

**Adora:** i’m a christian actually i follow i can’t finish this joke sorry

**Mermista:** hey good on you you made it halfway through

**wildcat:** wish i couldn’t hear adora say things

**Adora:** you are literally sitting directly beside me you gay idiot

**wildcat:** i’ll kill you

**cool jock:** Wait you two can be in the same vicinity again???

**Adora:** oh yeah LOL

**wildcat:** no actually i’m just pretending

**Adora:** hey now

**confetti:** oh wow. with no violence or anything!

**confetti:** proud of you for getting your shit together

**Adora:** who said i have my shit together

**confetti:** fair enough!

**FOOL:** adora do you want a hug

**Adora:** hey yes please actually!

**FOOL:** cool thought so

**wildcat:** eww gay people. i’m running away now

**Adora:** it’s ok every body catra gave me a hug

**wildcat:** stop that don’t say that

**Mermista:** “gay people” you like women idiot

**cool jock:** WTF gay little catra

**Entrapta:** catra kisses Women and i think Everybody should know

**wildcat:** STOP THAT

**wildcat:** im literally not gay shut the fuck up

**confetti:** oh so you like men? you’re a boy-liker? you see a man and you think he’s attractive?

**wildcat:** i.

**wildcat:** ok so im coming out as a lesbian.

**confetti:** fuckin got em

**wildcat:** you like men

**confetti:** i do! bisexual rights baby

**FOOL:** lets go bisexuals wowoowo

**fireman:** BISEXUALS!!!!!

**Mermista:** i think sea hawk has an alert on their phone specifically for when somebody says the word bisexual

**fireman:** IT’S A SEVENTH SENSE

**FOOL:** what about the sixth one though

**fireman:** OH BABY YOU ALREADY KNOW WHAT THE SIXTH SENSE IS

**FOOL:** honestly yeah don’t know why i asked!

**Adora:** what’s the sixt sense

**fireman:** I WOULD BE HAPPY TO DEMONSTRATE!

**Mermista:** oh god someone get him before they light shit on fire please please

**FOOL:** YUP

**Adora:** holy shit

**Adora:** sea hawk that was my sandwich. that was my sandwich in a metal container how did you do that

**fireman:** AH. ARSONIST NEVER REVEALS SECRETS…!

**Adora:** hey guys i might start to do arson. is that ok

**wildcat:** hell yeah adora follow your dreams

**confetti:** NO??

**FOOL:** adora please don’t i can’t handle two

**Mermista:** hey i do arson too wtf

**FOOL:** yeah but in a responsible way yknow

**FOOL:** adora would do it in the sea hawk way

**fireman:** I WOULD LOVE TO TEACH YOU!!!

**FOOL:** i don't know if this is a bit but even if it isn’t i’m cutting it off here. no more fires today ok????

**fireman:** OK..

**fireman:** SORRY BOW

**FOOL:** it’s ok seahawk we all get excited

**Perfuma:** don’t you all have classes or something

**FOOL:** best friend squad doesn’t! we’re eating lunch

**wildcat:** now what the fuck is a best friend squad

**confetti:** oh it’s me, adora, and bow

**confetti:** why? you wanna be apart of it?

**wildcat:** not at all!

**Adora:** she’s bluffing

**wildcat:** NO IM NOT??

**Adora:** i grew up with her she’s lying to your face right now

**FOOL:** aww !! it’s ok catra you can be part of the best friend squad

**wildcat:** NO

**wildcat:** if any of you come near me i will run to my car and drive away and never ever come back

**FOOL:** just ONE hug??

**wildcat:** literally no i’ll kill you in real life with a gun

**FOOL:** :(((

**confetti:** look you made him sad!

**wildcat:** i don’t feel guilt

**Adora:** ohh you’re so guilty you’re filled to the brim with guilt

**Adora:** crybaby

**wildcat:** HELLO?

**wildcat:** being mean to me

**cool jock:** We all legally have to be nice to catra

**wildcat:** I DONT WANT THAT EITHER

**cool jock:** Ok whatever. Do you want a hug

**wildcat:** NO

**cool jock:** Ok little baby omw

**wildcat:** my car is my safe haven and she is calling to me

**Adora:** look little crybaby run away

**confetti:** top 10 evil adora moments

**wildcat:** im crying in real life just wanted you to know

**Adora:** ok. loser

**wildcat:** fuck you idiot

**Adora:** fuck YOU

**FOOL:** ok so this is just how they talk to each other. insane

**confetti:** bitches with trauma friendships be the same

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mean end notes this time! you are a FOOL!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> another GSA meeting occurs, adora vibes, catra thinks they are fucking rancid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not updating lately. classes have been kickinng my ass into the ground. hope this makes up for it at all

**ARSON LOVERS**

**FOOL:** hey gang!

**FOOL:** ya’ll ready for some good GSA club

**Adora:** yeaah woo lets go yeah woo

**wildcat:** ur excited

**Adora:** woo yeah woo gay people yeah

**Perfuma:** you sound like my homophobic aunt pretending to not be homophobic

**Adora:** yeah i’m a lesbian yeah i’m homophobic what of it

**cool jock:** LOL

**cool jock:** Is GSA still in cafeteria

**FOOL:** no it’s in the gym today we couldn’t get the cafeteria

**FOOL:** if you see anyone going to the cafeteria make sure totell them

**cool jock:** You got it chief

**cool jock:** Im playing sheepdog baby!!

**Perfuma:** wonderful job darling

**wildcat:** lool gay people

**confetti:** we went over this yesterday catra. come on

**wildcat:** fuck ur right

**confetti:** when am i not

**FOOL:** please at least get to GSA before you kill each other. make it public entertainment atLEAST

**wildcat:** i loove killing for entertainment

**Entrapta:** GSA GSA GSA

**Entrapta:** GSA got da glizzy

**wildcat:** please PLEASE stop saying things when you dont know what they mean

**Entrapta:** glizzy means hot dog

**wildcat:** wait really?

**wildcat:** huh. crazy

**FOOL:** we don’t have hotdogs

**Entrapta:** well now I will not go

**Baby:** think about the non binary crew, entrapta. do it for us

**Entrapta:** damn… OK…

**Entrapta:** OMW…

**Baby:** unfortunately i cannot make it to GSA club. i have an audition to do. please update me on the things that happen

**wildcat:** we’ll miss u dawg

**cool jock:** Good luck!

**Entrapta:** DT doesn’t need luck

**Baby:** they’re right.

**cool jock:** Oh ok

**cool jock:** Have fun though!

**wildcat:** helping these idiots set up the club

**wildcat:** left to go to the bathroom

**wildcat:** came back to find adora lifting glimmer like a weird cat while bow had a panic attack

**FOOL:** this isnt FUNNY CATRA

**wildcat:** dude it totally is

**\---**

**ARSON LOVERS**

**FOOL:** another good GSA everybody!

**FOOL:** also i’m not going to say any names but p lease please don't set fires to the gym...we need to keep this location…

**wildcat:** lol sea hawk

**fireman:** I APPRECIATE THE FACT THAT I HAVE A REPUTATION BUT THAT WAS NOT ME….

**wildcat:** what

**Mermista:** yeah sorry bow. i got too hyped

**FOOL:** it’s ok,, but Please,,

**Adora:** bow grows wearier by the day

**wildcat:** damn..got plot twisted

**Adora:** mermista’s trick

**fireman:** TOP 10 IN LOVE MOMENCE…

**Mermista:** ohh god i made him sappy

**Perfuma:** complaining like you hate it when they get sappy

**wildcat:** yeah. nerd

**Mermista:** sorry who owes me 20 dollars again.

**Mermista:** its you idiot. its you

**wildcat:** wtf im crying now

**Baby:** hello! how was GSA did i miss any fun gossip?

**wildcat:** yeah we gossiped about you the whole 45 minutes

**confetti:** catra be nice

**confetti:** no you didn’t really miss anything. we tried to do pronoun exercises for the first like 10 minutes and then got distracted

**Adora:** that was on me. i started talking about a game i like

**wildcat:** adora voice yeah i like this game where you run around and kiss people no im not gay wtf

**Adora:** SHUT UP

**Adora:** chulip is SO MUCH more than that i’m going to kill you in real life with a gun

**wildcat:** ohh im so scared ohhh

**confetti:** lesbians be like

**wildcat:** DAWG WHAT?

**Adora:** catra acts tough but one time when we were kids she called a kid way older than us a dumb face and i had to punch them for her

**wildcat:** DONT TELL PEOPLE ABOUT THAT

**wildcat:** what is WRONG with you

**Adora:** do you want a fucking list dude

**Baby:** i asked one question.

**Baby:** this is why i hate gay people.

**wildcat:** im being bullied rn. this is bullying.

**Adora:** gay little catra lol

**confetti:** says you

**Adora:** says you

**FOOL:** this is a groupchat for gay people . all of us are lgbt . are you kidding me

**Perfuma:** he’s right

**Perfuma:** lets all just vibe … be gay and vibe ..

**wildcat:** ive never had a vibe in my fucking life

**confetti:** she’s right

**Adora:** abababa.

**Perfuma:** adora’s vibing. why can’t you be like her

**wildcat:** adora’s abababas are dumb and i hate them. 

**confetti:** oh little baby scared of a little ababa? you hate the ababa?

**confetti:** ababababa

**FOOL:** ababababa !!

**wildcat:** well this has been fun. bye everybody!

**wildcat** **_has left the chat._ **

**cool jock:** Ababababa

**Adora:** yoo. ababa.

**Baby:** i just wanted to know what happened at GSA. ababa though i guess.

**Entrapta:** hmm. today i will ababa <\- clueless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thankyou for reading i love you


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bebo squad wya. lets go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this ones a little shorter but i genuinely enjoyed writing it

**ARSON LOVERS**

**confetti** **_has added_ ** **wildcat** **_back to the chat._ **

**confetti:** catra just begged me to add him back to the chat for like 15 minutes

**wildcat:** lying bitch

**confetti:** i brought you into this chat i can take you out of it.

**FOOL:** she can. that’s a real threat

**wildcat:** why would you ever ever give glimmer mod priviledges 

**confetti:** im da queen babey

**Adora:** catra gets gayer with each passing minute

**wildcat:** i cant do this bit today i physically cannot

**confetti:** oh r u ok

**wildcat:** yeah dude im just vibing. all vibes

**Perfuma:** i thought you said you didn’t have any vibes

**Adora:** do you want me to come over

**wildcat:** kindof yeah actually

**Adora:** cool on my way

**confetti:** should we have a best friend squad night

**FOOL:** i’m down if you are catra

**wildcat:** yeah i guess

**wildcat:** i mean if one nerd is already coming over i can handle the rest of the nerd squad

**confetti:** by association you’re also apart of the nerd squad

**wildcat:** yeah whatever

**cool jock:** Hello everyone! Good evening : ]

**Perfuma:** hi darling

**Entrapta:** hi scorpia

**Entrapta:** how’s the vibes tonight

**cool jock:** They’re good! I found a small tiny cat today

**Perfuma:** POG really?? 

**cool jock:** Yeah! Their name is Bebo

**Entrapta:** bebo…

**Baby:** you named a cat bebo?

**cool jock:** Y eah :)

**Baby:** i feel like i dont need to tell you how much that rules but it really does.

**fireman:** Give Bebo a little kiss, OK?

**Perfuma:** oh that’s. weird.

**Perfuma:** sea hawk bud where’s your caps?

**fireman:** I’m sleepy tonight. Don’t feel like using caps

**Perfuma:** hey that’s completely valid

**Mermista:** yeah surprise ossie types like a cishet

**fireman:** I don’t type like a cishet because I’m not a cishet I’m bisexual as shit !!!!

**fireman:** And also nonbinary and cool.

**Mermista:** yeah makes sense

**Mermista:** hey i love u. have a i said that lately

**fireman:** :)

**Entrapta:** emily just Stole my fucking sandwich. dude

**Mermista:** your dog ??

**Entrapta:** yeah Dude. my sandwich :(

**Baby:** betrayal.

**Baby:** im so sorry for your loss entrapta.

**Entrapta:** wahwahwah ( of Sandness )

**Perfuma:** my sandwich is cooler than yours. doesnt get eaten by my weird dog

**Entrapta:** My dog isn’t weird!!! dont be Rude!!!!

**Perfuma:** bitches be like my dog isnt weird its just one of those weird small shaggy white ones with the stains around its eyes

**Entrapta:** yeah!!! and!!!! so what!

**Perfuma:** your dog weird as shit 

**Entrapta:** she’s Little…

**Perfuma:** all about shitting on your dog for stealing ur sandwich until i say the truth. smh

**Entrapta:** you are a Cuck.

**cool jock:** Dear god

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i cant stop saying ababa in real life. i should stop but its addictive genuinely.


	10. destiel canon special. i cannot believe thats real

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> castiel got sent to super hell and it's the funniest fucking thing in the world to me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy november 5th everybody. we did it again

**ARSON LOVERS**

**wildcat:** hey everybody shut the fuck up for like 3 seconds

**FOOL:** nobody’s talked in here all day what do you mean

**wildcat:** bow what did i just say.

**wildcat:** i have really important, very bad news.

**confetti:** what’s wrong?

**confetti:** ur okay right?

**wildcat:** supernatural made destiel canon. and then sent cass to super hell.

**confetti:** oh my fucking god. thats worse than what i thought you would say

**Adora:** no fucking way

**FOOL:** are you doing a bit

**Perfuma:** she has to be doing a bit

**wildcat:** literally open twitter for like 5 seconds

**FOOL:** well you know i’m too good for twitter. but ok

**FOOL:** oh. oh wow

**Entrapta:** dean looks like he’s holding back a slur

**fireman:** GO TO HELL YOU STUPID FRUIT !!!

**wildcat:** LMAOOO

**wildcat:** dean has the negative friendship sims effect next to his head you just cant see it

**Adora:** if someone confessed to me doing the face cass did i think i would send them to super hell myself

**Mermista:** fun fact, if you limp wrist you will be pointing directly down to super hell

**Perfuma:** i feel like i just got punched in the stomach

**cool jock:** The first canon ABO ship in media. Love always wins <3

**wildcat:** NOOO DONT SAYTHAT

**Adora:** scorpia that’s genuinely awful

**Perfuma:** scorpia NO

**confetti:** LOVE WINS

**wildcat:** i can’t wait to confess to someone and then get sent to super hell

**Adora:** god damn me too

**FOOL:** i legitimately just had to like lay down. this is so much

**Entrapta:** happy November 5th everybody

**Entrapta:** we made history Yet again

**wildcat:** jesus fucking christ

**Adora:** you’re laughing. i asked if youre in heat and you’re laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me if you think i'm funny i will not live up to your standards


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oops! all glitra. glimbow too as a treat <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not posting in a while i have depression

**ARSON LOVERS**

**FOOL** **_has changed their name to_ ** **wabo**

**wabo:** anyways.

**confetti:** wabo?

**wabo:** it’s a good noise to make

**wabo:** it’s like adora going ababa but it’s wabo

**confetti:** oh ok. cool!

**confetti:** hey btw me and catra dyed adora’s hair pink last night

**wabo:** what the fuck

**Mermista:** oh that rules

**Adora:** i m like a god damn straw berry

**Adora:** fuck god i’m rule now

**wildcat:** good for you princess

**Adora:** let s fucking go.!!!!!

**confetti:** she got hair dye on my carpet :(

**Mermista:** what did u think would happen

**confetti:** idk. that they woudln’t do that

**Mermista:** adora literally cant sit still for a minute

**Adora:** mermista has a point

**confetti:** yeah well.

**wildcat:** did you jst fucking stick your tongue out at your phone

**wildcat:** you are a child. a child

**confetti:** fuck you 

**wabo:** glimmer children cant say fuck

**confetti:** oh so now the twink is in on it too

**confetti:** oh my god im sorry that was so mean.

**Mermista:** LMAOOOOO

**wildcat:** YOU JUST CALLED BOW A TW*NK

**wabo:** i’m hurt

**wabo:** truly i am. i’m hurt

**confetti:** NO BABY IM SORRY :(

**wabo:** too late i’m becoming dust

**Adora:** glimmer isn’t wrong

**wildcat:** HOLY SHIT ?

**Mermista:** you and glimmer woke up and chose violence

**confetti:** catra is literally fucking crying this isn’t that funny

**wabo:** it’s actually pretty funny

**Mermista:** the fact that you called him a twink with zero hestitation… dear god

**Mermista:** like a fucking assassin

**confetti:** fucking WAH >:(

**wabo:** it’s ok…. i understand…. 

**confetti:** STOP if you crytype at me its over

**wabo:** hhfghf whywpudld youcall me a atwoink :((((,,,

**confetti:** STOPPPP

**wabo:** i’m leaving… forever..

**wabo:** (this bit is good i just have to go do something. love you bye)

**confetti:** love u too… sorry for calling you a twink

**wildcat:** that was such a good fucking bit

**wildcat:** glimmer how was that your first thought

**confetti:** because YOU are the one who keeps saying twink

**wildcat:** i have never.

**confetti:** shut the fuck up. you are a liar

**wildcat:** you want to kiss me so bad it makes you look ugly

**confetti:** SHUT UP I HATE YOU

**wildcat:** see

**Mermista:** oh gays in chat?

**Adora:** gay people. makea me vomit

**wildcat:** just two bros actually

**confetti:** i am not your friends

**confetti:** not even your bro

**wildcat:** ok.. i see. well now i will leave and cry.

**confetti:** OK bye. idiot

**wildcat:** bitch

**confetti:** fruit

**wildcat:** that’s it.

**wildcat:** look OUT

  
**confetti:** ohguccukfuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OO BABABABAO

**Author's Note:**

> what is up thanks for reading this. follow me on twitter @tubecreature where i post about dumb shit. i will try to update this regularly but i have several classes to keep up with lol


End file.
